Mistletoe
by ArtsyPaige
Summary: Cute little Christmas Aleheather fan fic guys. Be prepared to squeal. Alejandro tries to use the tradition of kissing the person next to you if you're both under the mistletoe but ends up locked out of the apartment by Heather.


Heather and Alejandro had just come back from a freezing day out in the snow, doing some shopping and generally enjoying their time together. It was all fun and games until she saw the stupid little plant called _mistletoe _hanging right on top of them at the front door to their apartment. "Well, well, _well… _what do we have here…?" Alejandro asked. "**Why **is that dumb little green plant in front of our door?" Heather gruffly asked her boyfriend. "Perhaps it's a sign from the spirit of Christmas that you haven't been giving your soul mate enough kisses…" He said suggestively, puckering his lips in the process. Heather only smirked, as she turned the key to open the door, turning her head as well, so he kissed her hair instead. Eyes open, Alejandro pulled back, disappointed his plan had failed.

Then so very suddenly, he felt a rush of wind and the slamming of the front door. As he found himself out in the middle of the hallway. He blinked and reached for his keys, only to realize she had snatched them as well in the process of locking him out. Knocking on the door, Alejandro called out Heather's name a multiple of times.

"Heather, you can't expect me _not_ to kiss you now." Alejandro told his unobtainable girlfriend, with a little smirk on his smug face. "And _you_ can't really expect me to just _let you kiss me_, ** _just_** because we were under that stupid mistletoe you left up there by the front door… _did you_?" Heather shot back. If he really thinks that mistletoe will give him another reason to kiss her, he **so** has another thing coming. "_Mi Amor_..." Alejandro called out, hoping to be let back inside. The only reason he left that mistletoe out was to kiss Heather yes, but she was so stubborn. Obviously when she had the chance, she would take away one of Alejandro's many pleasures just to have some fun with him. "It is a tradition to kiss the person you stand under the mistletoe with." He tried to reason, only to have her retort "Tradition my butt, that's just your excuse to make out again."

Unfortunately, this specific pleasure was affecting Heather too. She was able to hide it well, but even she missed getting a few kisses now and then, but Alejandro wanted kisses every hour of the day, which she refused to do. So now, she was focusing on making Alejandro miserable, which is _way more fun. _

"No way, you are not coming back into this apartment, until you promise to take down the mistletoe." Heather demanded. The mock-hurt and offended look on his face as he heard her command this, acting as if she had just personally insulted him was _unbelievably_ disgusting.

Their door had a small window on it, with a little door on the hinges, so she could taunt him all she wanted. "You know fully well I cannot do that" He answered back. Deciding that he had given her the wrong answer, she closed the small window door on him.

Just then, he heard a group of girls giggling behind him. He ignored them for a few minutes praying he could be let back inside, just in case one of them tried flirting with him, and Heather came out. There would surely be a fight and Alejandro didn't need that on his beautiful conscious, or on Heather's beautiful face.

Jiggling the door knob, he whispered urgently "Heather! _Por el amor de dios_, let me in!" "Um, sorry but Heather isn't here at the moment, please leave a message at the beep, _beeeeep_" She jokingly replied. "Ha ha, very funny and clever, now can you please let me in?" Alejandro asked for the second time. Suddenly he felt a small hand tap him on his shoulder, so he knew what was about to happen next. He knew what affect he had on people, especially those of the opposite gender but now was not the time.

Taking his sweet time to turn his attention to the girl, he noticed that she seemed very interested in him, almost as if she had seen him from somewhere before… Then it struck him that maybe a few of those Total Drama fans were still around. That was enough to have him consider making a run for it and hiding until Heather got worried and went to look for him. This is **ridiculous**. There was no way Alejandro Burromuerto was going to be intimidated by a fan girl, who may or may not be as crazy as Sierra, for all he knew.

"Hey there, my name's Debby…" The girl, Debby, said. Like Alejandro actually cared enough to want to know more of this girl. She even threw in the typical flirt motions of batting her eyes, twirling her hair, and creepily enough, not breaking eye contact with Alejandro. "That's… nice" Alejandro said politely. With his back to the front door, he didn't have a way to escape. "I think it's a real shame your friend just, _threw you out like that_…" She said lowering her eyes in a failed attempt to be seductive.

"That _friend_ is actually _my girlfriend_, and I think it would be best if you just-"

Uncomfortably, she leaned in closer and closer. "Maybe I could show you a good time, I know this great little café just a couple of blocks from here." She rambled slightly, trying to keep his attention on her. Looking up, Debby saw, what appeared to be, mistletoe. Grinning, she looked back at Alejandro and pointed up. When he realized exactly what Debby was implying, he swallowed nervously. She began to move in even closer.

Alejandro was just about ready to push her away when the door suddenly swung open, causing him to fall back and land on his bottom. And there stood Heather, with a grim look on her face, glaring daggers at the girls in disgust as if they had just barfed everywhere and tried to eat their own puke back up again. Rubbing his head from the sudden shock, he looked up to see Debby, and the other girls slowly back away from what he presumed was Heather's evil glare.

"Oh **there** you are, **_boyfriend_**, I didn't know you were making some new friends" Heather said through gritted teeth. Before Alejandro could form a proper sentence, she pulled him in and slammed the door shut right in Debby's face, leaving the group of girls confused and terrified as they walked off, hoping to never see the dark-haired _demon_ ever again.

As Alejandro picked himself up and brushed off any dust from the back of his pants, Heather crossed her arms, a single eyebrow raised. Alejandro tried his best to explain exactly what had just happened, "Heather, you and I both know that I wasn't actually going to let that girl kiss-" But quickly, Alejandro found Heather's lips against his, as she wrapped one arm around his neck and the other around the back of his head. He was definitely caught off-guard but that didn't stop him from closing his eyes, enjoying the kiss. A few minutes passed by as this continued, and Alejandro, taking advantage of the situation, wrapped his arms tightly around Heather's waist earning a small squeak from her. She tensed up involuntarily, but soon relaxed.

Alejandro's mind was running wild, taking in the sweet smell of Heather's perfume, the softness of her lips, her body so _close _to his, and the utter fact that Heather initiated the kiss first, something she wouldn't usually do.

When they had to finally take a breath, they departed lips slowly and breathing heavily. A few moments later, Heather whispered into Alejandro's ear, quietly and softly, with a hint of determination in her voice, "Don't you **ever** think about kissing _anyone else_ under the mistletoe besides _me,_ **_got it_**?" "_Ni en un __millón de años que he considerarla, mi amor" _

"So does this mean I am forgiven for trying to take advantage of a Christmas tradition?" Alejandro asked hopefully, grinning. "Maybe…" Heather answered, "If you take me to that _great _little café Debby was talking about for some quality time."

**Author's Note:** Um.. I just knew I had to make a christmas aleheather fan fic so.. yEAH.


End file.
